


Philosophy Girl (Or How Danneel Scored, Thanks to Her Stupid Roommate)

by Zerer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Misha, Chemistry, Danneel's a Ladies' Lady, F/F, Forgive Me, Genevieve is Smart and Hot, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I have no idea what America is like, I have no idea what college is like, Inaccuracies, McDonald's, OOC, Oh Dear, Out of Character, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel meets up with Genevieve at a tacky fast food restaurant and Jensen and Jared are gross (but Danneel is forgiving)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy Girl (Or How Danneel Scored, Thanks to Her Stupid Roommate)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> I take prompts now at take-that-gravity.tumblr.com  
> come and visit, say hello, tell me to write stuff. whatever your heart desires  
> this is ooc af

“Oh for the love of god Jensen!” Danneel shrieked as she slammed the door to her apartment shut. She had just opened it only to be greeted with the lovely view of a naked roommate and her girlfriend.

“Sorry Danni!” Jen laughed and she rubbed her eyes, irritated. Not only did she just get back from a solid day of chem lab, but now she had to find somewhere to go and hide while her best and only friend had some alone time with her girlfriend.

“I hate you Jensen Ackles.” She yelled, slamming her fist on the door so that Jensen would understand how serious this situation was and she swore under her breath, hefting her messenger bag higher on her shoulder. Resigning herself to go hangout at a fast food joint for a couple of hours she sighed. She didn’t want to risk seeing Jen’s girlfriend in all her 6’4 naked glory. Ever.

With that cheerful mental image she groaned lowly, like a wounded animal and slouched off, away from her dorm and its crappy yet extremely tempting bed. 

‘Would it be socially acceptable to just walk back in?’ She mused, as she walked down the stairs, ‘It’s like one in the morning, and I would literally just plug my headphones in and turn to face the wall. Would that be weird?’

She mulled this thought over as she spotted a McDonalds, miraculously still open.

‘Yeah, that would be weird.’ She decided, heading over to the Promised Land. She had almost full battery on her phone and a charger for her laptop. Might as well do some lab work while eating fries and hating Jen and Jay. 

She opened the door and strode in, heading straight for the counter. Now that she had thought of those fries, there was no way in hell she was going to not order a metric ton of them. It was fate.

“Hello!” The girl behind the counter, leant over slightly, shocked at the sudden appearance of a customer, “How may I help you?”

Danni risked a glance down, internally humming appreciatively of the boobs practically spilling out her tight shirt.

“How many fries do you have?” She asked, in her no-nonsense, Jensen-Ackles-I-swear-to-god-I-will-call-your-mother voice.

The girl raised an eyebrow, “Um… like small or large?”

Danni narrowed her eyes, “Large.”

The girl, Genevieve said her nametag, nodded thoughtfully, “Right now we have maybe five large fries, but I can get you more if you want?”

“Five should be sufficient, is there a wifi password?”

“No, it’s free.”

“Cool.” Danni looked at her boobs again, but come on, who wouldn’t? They were better than hers!

“That will be four dollars, anything else?”

Danni shook her head, “Nope.” She handed over a twenty, “Keep the change.” She winked and Genevieve blushed.

“Misha! Five large fries for the lovely lady!” She hollered at the kitchen and another dark-haired girl peeked around the corner.

“Right to it ma’am.” She saluted Danni and set about getting her five large fries. Danni couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at Jen anymore. Good on her for having marathon sex with Jay. More fries and sexy ladies for Danneel.

“Thanks honey.” She gave Genevieve the smile that Jen had said melted ovaries. She seemed to stumble a bit and flushed dark red as she almost shoved the fries at Danni.

Guess Jen was right.

“No problem ma’am.” Genevieve said back, slightly shaky.

“None of that, I’m Danneel, you can call me Danni. I’m probably going to be here for a few hours.”

Genevieve nodded, “No one can beat cravings for fries.” She said solemnly and Danni laughed.

“Well that and being driven out of my dorm by my roommate.” She added, giving Genevieve another winning smile, “I’ll be over there, eating fries and doing homework. Feel free to kick me out when I fall asleep.”

“She wouldn’t dare kick out someone as hot as you.” Misha declared, sashaying over to join Genevieve behind the counter.

“Duly noted.” She said with a grin, grabbing her fries and depositing them on the nearest booth with an outlet.

She munched on a fry while she booted up her laptop, rubbing her eyes again. Her mascara was probably smudged by now, but who cared? Apart from the small part of her that reminded her that there was an attractive female in the near vicinity. 

She set the laptop up to charge and pulled out her phone noticing a text from Jen.

‘Sorry Danni, Jay x.’

It seemed only fitting that Jared would be the one to apologise. Jen was such a dick. She snorted softly and shoved a handful of fries into her mouth.

“Dick.” She accused, before sending back, ‘don’t mind me, just burning my eyes out with bleach over here’

Rolling her shoulders, she looked at the lab report she needed to finish and sighed, it was going to be an extremely long night.

 

A tap on her shoulder made her jolt dramatically and clutch her heart.

“What’s up?” She asked, breathing heavily and yanking her earphones out. Genevieve bit her lip.

“You mind me sitting with you? I have an essay to write.”

“No problem.” Danni swept her sweater, bag and phone off the table and onto the place next to her in the booth. Genevieve slipped in, her ankles almost brushing against Danni’s and she pulled out a battered MacBook, covered in stickers and booted it up.

“So, what are you majoring?” Danni asked, as casually as she could when there was a hot girl, with big brown eyes and kissable lips (not to mention the boobs. Danni would never forget them) was sitting across from her out of her trashy uniform and in a cute comic book shirt and leggings.

“Philosophy, god knows why.” She sighed, tapping her laptop softly, as if trying to wake it up.

“Wow. Did not peg you as a Philosophy girl.” Danni said, slightly bitter because how the hell was she meant to win over someone hot and smart. Danni could only manage one at a time for crying out loud.

“Didn’t peg me as a Philosophy girl, you mean you thought I was doing something non-academic. Like Art or something.” Genevieve huffed, giving Danni a slightly sour look.

“Hey, don’t knock Fine Art, it’s actually really difficult!” She protested, shifting slightly and almost blushing when their ankles knocked together. But she’s a grown woman so the school-girl blushing was reined in. Jen touches her ankles all the time when they wrestle for the TV remote and that doesn’t bother her! What was the new significance of ankles anyway?

“Oh, so sorry.” Genevieve said, sweetly and Danni grumbled. Stupid hot girls who are smart and sarcastic. Stupid Genevieve.

“What I meant was, I thought you would be doing Drama or something. Maybe even dipping into modelling. You are very beautiful in a kind of, untouchable way.” Danni amended, saving her work quickly and watching as Genevieve’s hands flew over her keyboard.

“I did Drama for a while, but no one really liked me, and it’s hard to try and fit in all the time for a whole semester. I do Psychology and Philosophy now.”

Danni whistled lowly, “And here I was thinking I was something special.”

Genevieve looked up with a glare, “Excuse me?”

She backpedalled immediately, “I’m only taking Chemistry and I’m always complaining and stuff about the hours and all the lab I have to do, but you’re juggling two really time consuming subjects, I mean who does that? On top of that you’re really attractive so sorry for feeling inadequate.”

Genevieve raised an eyebrow, “Okay, let’s redo this, okay?” 

Danni nodded, slightly confused and Genevieve stuck out a hand for her to shake.

“I’m Genevieve Cortese, you can call me Gen.”

“Danneel Harris, you can call me Danni.”

Gen grinned, “Lovely to meet you Danni, what brings you here?”

“My roommate is having sex with her girlfriend, I’ve been kicked out.”

Gen sighed, “That sucks, you look tired.”

“I am.” Danni said, rubbing her eyes again, “I’ve been in the chemistry lab all day.”

“You do Chemistry? Isn’t that super hard?” Gen said with an air of mock surprise.

Danni laughed, “There’s a lot of work to do, mainly needless work.”

Gen smiled sympathetically, “I know what you mean, I’m majoring Philosophy, and wow, let me tell you about all the all-nighters I’ve pulled.”

Danni groaned, “All-nighters kill me.”

Gen pressed her ankles against hers and gave her an innocent smile.

“So, you want to rant about your roommate?”

Danni nodded, flushing slightly, “She’s called Jensen and she’s a bitch. But she’s my bitch y’know, I don’t really have lots of friends, she’s pretty much my only one.”

“And she spends her time with her girlfriend?”

“Jared yeah, I hate them both, but they’re really cute together.” She shrugged as if to say ‘what can you do?’

“Jared? Jared as in 6 foot and climbing Jared?”

“That’s the one.” 

Gen snorted, “She’s my roommate. I’ve been wondering where she’s been disappearing to but it seems I now know.”

Before it had seemed as if they were reading a script but now the script had abruptly ended and Gen’s foot was slowly climbing Danni’s leg and she felt equally excited and nervous.

“Um…” She hummed, “So what’s your essay on?”

Gen’s eyes lit up and Danni closed her laptop. She wasn’t going to get any work done with this goddess in front of her.

 

“Come on you crazy kids.” Misha kicked their ankles harshly.

“What-?” Danni slurred, sitting upright and blinking slowly.

“Y’all fell asleep.” Misha supplied, “And my shift is over so it’s time for you to go home now.”

“Danni?” Gen asked sleepily, rubbing her face on Danni’s sweater covered shoulder. Sometime after debating Greek deities and Gen retelling myths (such as “The Only Villain is Zeus’ Dick” and “Persephone Should’ve Phoned the Police”) they had fallen asleep. Cuddling.

Danni definitely didn’t freak out, promise.

“You have classes this morning?” She asked Gen.

“No, why?”

Danni yawned, “Wanna continue sleeping, but like in a bed?”

“Sex?”

They both giggled at Misha’s disapproving look, “I’d probably fall asleep halfway through.” Danni admitted and they laughed again at Misha’s face, the fake-disgust making her look haughty.

“Don’t worry about her.” Gen whispered, “I have on good authority that she organises the most insane parties ever.”

Danni laughed again, shoving her stuff into her bag as Misha held the door open impatiently.

“Get out you heathens.” She joked and Danni put her arm around Gen and snickered.

“Yes ma’am.” She said seriously, saluting her and then guiding a sleepy, cuddling Genevieve to her dorm room.

 

When they got there, it smelt faintly of sweat and Danni wrinkled her nose at Jen and Jay entwined on the couch, thankfully clothed, watching Avengers.

“Hey butt-face.” She greeted Jensen, “Jared, nice to see you clothed.” 

Jared blushed and Jen gave Danni a fake dirty look. Danni rolled her eyes, dropping her bag next to her bed and pulling back the covers, pushing Gen under them and joining her without a second glance at them girls on the couch.

“Danni, hey. Who’s this?” Jen asked, glancing up and looking at Gen, who had pretty much fallen asleep immediately.

“This is Genevieve.” Danni proclaimed, tugging the blanket almost over their heads. “Thanks for having ridiculous marathon sex so I could meet her.” She tacked on a couple of seconds later as an afterthought.

Jen laughed and Jay hit her lightly, “Stop being a dick, hey Genevieve.”

Genevieve made a sleepy snuffling sound and tucked her head under Danni’s chin.

“Less talking.” Danni announced, “More cuddling.”

Then she fell asleep with a gorgeous, smart girl curled against her and the sound of the Avengers on TV.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life, tell me what you think


End file.
